


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by cryptidonthemoor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Dining at the Ritz, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Queen - Freeform, You go too fast for me Crowley, angels do dance, good omens - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidonthemoor/pseuds/cryptidonthemoor
Summary: The ineffable pair dine at the Ritz, And Aziraphale insists on a dance.





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale is the good old-fashioned lover boy and we all know it. 
> 
> I strongly suggest listening to the song that this is based upon if you haven’t already.

_ I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  _

_ We can do the tango just for two  _

The sparkle of the lights above the angel and demon reflect in their eyes, wide with love. Supposedly unrequited. 

_ I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  _

_ Be your Valentino just for you _

Aziraphale sets down the delicate dessert cutlery. He turns his gaze to the violin that plays from the corner, singing a soft tune. 

_ Ooh love, ooh lover boy _

_ Watcha doin’ tonight, hey boy _

_ Set my alarm, turn on my charm _

_ That’s because I’m a good old fashioned lover boy _

The angel’s eyes meet Crowley’s, and a soft smile plays upon his face suggestively. His hand trails over Crowley’s and he grasps it, pulling him from his seat. A small uncharacteristic gasp leaves the demon’s lips.

_ Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster) _

_ Ooh, can you feel my love heat? (Ohh) _

_ Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love _

_ And tell me how do you feel right after-all _

_ I'd like for you and I to go romancing _

_ Say the word, your wish is my command _

“Aziraphale?”

“Crowley... dance with me.”

With all of his usual grace, Aziraphale pulls Crowley closer to him, resting a well-manicured hand on his waist.

“No one else is dancing.” The angel smiles up at him. 

“Just indulge me, dear.”

_ Ooh love, ooh lover boy _

_ Watcha doin’ tonight, hey boy _

_ Write my letter, feel much better _

_ I’ll use my fancy patter on the telephone... _

_ When I'm not with you, think of you always _

_ I miss you (I miss those long hot summer nights) _

_ When I'm not with you _

_ Think of me always _

_ Love you, Love you _

_ Hey boy where do you get it from? _

_ Hey boy where did you go? _

_ I learned my passion in the good old fashioned, school of lover boys _

Onlookers both question and smile, neither of which affect the ineffable pair. More diners join the floor. They dance, the violin playing with passion beside them.

_ Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 o'clock) precisely _

_ I will pay the bill, you taste the wine _

_ Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely _

_ Just take me back to yours, that will be fine (Come on and get it) _

A memory plays in Crowley’s mind...

“Perhaps one day we could... I don’t know. Go for a picnic. Dine at the Ritz... You go too fast for me, Crowley,” said the Angel all those years ago. 

Now that they have eternity together, nothing goes by too fast. Aziraphale tucks his head into Crowley’s shoulder. 

“Do I still go too fast?” A question asked in a moment of insecurity.

“No, dear.” An answer given from a place of love. “This is perfect.” 

_ Ooh love (there he goes again) _

_ Ooh lover boy (who's my good old-fashioned lover boy? ooh ooh) _

_ What're you doing tonight, hey boy _

_ Everything's all right, just hold on tight _

_ That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) lover boy _


End file.
